Unexpected
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Suffering from nightmares after the Battle of Farthen Dur, Eragon takes a midnight stroll to clear his head and chances upon an unlikely companion in need of comfort: Nasuada. Equally unexpectedly, the two get closer to each other than ever thought possible and form a relationship that might just shatter the course of fate for all of Alagaesia. AU, Eragon/Nasuada, Post "Eragon"


**Disclaimer:** The Inheritance Cycle does NOT belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is a plot-bunny that struck for quite some time now what with my fascination of the Eragon/Nasuada pairing. I always wish there would be more of these stories so I decided to pump out one more of them and it evolved from an "M"-rated one-shot into a milder story. It's now rated "T" although some chapters might be "M" and takes place directly after book one; during the night after the Battle of Farthen Dur. Also, I haven't read the books in years though I have read the last one, finally, so forgive me if my data is off. But enough rambling and let the story begin!

**CHAPTER 1:**

The entire world was filled with a pin-drop silence as Eragon, now Shadeslayer after the Battle of Farthen Dur, strode through the dimly lit halls of the dwarven sanctuary. A putrid stench filled the air due to the mass of rotting corpses of Urgal, Men, and Dwarves.

A few magicians had tried to cast a spell to block the stench but their efforts did little good since most of their energy had been spent on healing the wounded and there were so many of the dead that it was nigh impossible to block out the smell.

Luckily for Eragon though, he was a Dragon Rider and was able to cast a similar spell on himself. It wasn't too good but allowed him to breath as he walked off his insomnia. He was usually able to sleep but nightmares of the battle plagued him mercilessly and he was unable to find any rest.

He would have woken Saphira to receive some comfort and talk about his troubles but he did not want to burden her since she was incredibly weary from the battle and needed her rest. There was not a soul in sight otherwise as the only guards who were around patrolled the outskirts of the mountain since all of their immediate enemies had been defeated, hopefully.

Eragon knew he should be happy that they had won and that he had slain the Shade, freeing all those poor souls from his oppression. But he wasn't. He had killed and he hated it. He felt guilty for ending lives even if they weren't human. Imagine how many wives and children would now find themselves without husbands and fathers; and for what?

"Can't sleep?" A feminine voice asked softly.

Startled, Eragon spun around unsheathing his sword and pointing it in the direction of the intruder.

After a few moments, his vision cleared and he realized it was only the daughter of the Ajihad, the lady Nasuada. The dark skinned beauty was wearing a black robe with hood pulled well over her head. But it did not hide the sorrow in her eyes nor a strange look that could be akin to fear or apprehension.

Giving himself a mental shake, Eragon heaved a sigh and sheathed his blade feeling like an idiot for his paranoia.

"Eh, sorry about that," He mumbled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair feeling suddenly small and awkward. "Battle instincts."

"No worries," Nasuada said softly, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. "I would have done the same and I cry your pardon for alarming you."

Eragon grinned weekly and offered his arm to the young woman.

"Care to accompany me on a peaceful midnight stroll?" He asked, struggling not to blush. "As an apology for my erratic behaviour that is."

This time, Nasuada truly smiled and Eragon's breath caught in his throat at the beauty of it. Call him naive but she had won his heart with that look and the genuine kindness she bestowed upon him. Hells, she had climbed all the way up to the dragon hold just to see him. Arya didn't even care that much about him even though he rescued her from that prison at the loss of Brom. Not to mention that Saphira though well of her, unlike Trianna.

_Wait a minute, you fool!_ Eragon berated himself mentally. _What in the Empire are you thinking? Flitting from one crush to the other. It is not like..._

But he didn't have time to finish his train of thought for Nasuada nodded with that gorgeous, heart-stopping smile and took his arm softly making him go week in the knees like a crazy fan-girl.

What in the blazes was going on here?

"Ah, well, alright then," He stammered, grateful for the darkness since he was damn sure he was blushing.

But if Nasuada knew of it, she paid no heed and for that Eragon was thankful. Finally, mercifully, they started walking at a slow relaxed pace. The human companionship Nasuada rendered, not to mention the softness of her touch and the warmth of her body oh so close to his, made Eragon instantly forget about the death and destruction around him. All he could think of was her and his mind went crazy as he tried to stop himself from falling for her.

Besides, he was already in love with Arya, right? He had rescued her after all and didn't the hero always end up with the damsel in distress? At least they would, if they were anything like the heroes in Brom's stories.

Brom.

For a moment, Eragon felt a flash of rage at the loss of the man who had been a mentor to him, almost like a father. And all because he had foolishly tried to rescue the elf from his dreams, and for what? It's not like she paid him any respect or even acknowledgement of him saving her. True she was being healed but she could have at least she could have sent him a message through their minds.

"Eragon?" Nasuada was saying, and the young dragon rider realized that they had stopped walking and the dark-skinned beauty was gazing upon him with concern in her eyes. "What ails thee, Eragon? Please tell me."

Eragon sighed deeply and glanced at Nasuada appraisingly.

"Nothing," He mumbled. "It's just the battle and the terrible dreams that accompany it. I can still hear the cries of pain and curses of vengeance from the Urgals. I saw their faces while I slept tonight and it awoke me in a cold sweat. I could not sleep and decided to take an evening stroll to clear my head. Not like it's doing any good."

Nasuada sighed and sat down on a stone bench nearby. She patted the seat beside her and Eragon sat down next to her reluctantly.

"If it helps any," She murmured. "I am feeling uneasy too. It is as if a shadow lingers in my mind, taunting me that despite the victory we won a worse threat will arise on the morrow. I cannot help but sink into despair for the fear of it and it worries me to no end. Ah what shall I do, Eragon?"

The plaintive plea in her voice made Eragon's heart break and he felt horrible at feeling guilty and lusting after her when she was in pain herself. But he was unsure of how to respond having made so many mistakes himself.

Not knowing what else to do, the young man put his arms around Nasuada and he simply held her there. Feeling stronger and braver by the minute, Eragon rocked her back and forth gently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, wanting to comfort her and ease her burden.

An agonized sob tore through her throat and Nasuada buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around Eragon as if afraid of losing him. But Eragon didn't mind and felt happier than ever before. It was a new, wonderful feeling and he wished he could remain like this forever.

But after only a short while, Nasuada pulled back and Eragon braced himself for a tongue-lashing instantly worried that he had over-stepped his bounds. She was the daughter of the Ajihad after all and her father would likely roast him alive if he found them like this even if he was a dragon rider and Shadeslayer!

Yet instead of shouting at him, Nasuada and said something that shocked him to the core.

"Sleep with me, Eragon," She whispered hoarsely. "Please? I could not bear to spend the night alone."

Eragon gulped and sweat beaded on his forehead as he thought of a dozen implications that simple plea could mean. As if reading his mind, Nasuada blushed and her eyes widened.

"Not _like that,_" She squeaked. "Although I am unopposed to it at a later date if you would desire to. I meant _sleep_, for comfort. You are having nightmares and I am feeling alone and frankly terrified of some ill-omen keeping me from my rest. Perhaps some human companionship between friends could help solve our problems."

"I can agree with that," Eragon mumbled, blushing furiously.

Nasuada grinned and stood up.

"Good," She said. "Then let us find a secluded place to make camp since I doubt my father and your dragon would agree to finding us in either of our chambers, _together_, on the morrow."

Eragon could only nod slowly, unable to comprehend the fact that he was about to sleep with a girl. Nasuada giggled in amusement at his shocked expression and Eragon glared in mock annoyance.

"Well if you want it that way," He growled and jumped up to his feet.

Nasuada shrieked playfully and darted off down the hall glancing back over her shoulder with a seductive smirk. Eragon stared after her as her round bum swayed from side to side and quickly shook his head, struggling to clear himself of those perverse thoughts.

Snapping out of his reverie, he ran after Nasuada and the unlikely couple eventually found a comfortable, private spot to spend the night in the safety and comfort of each other's arms. But little did they know, however, that two pairs of eyes watched them fall asleep in one another's embrace before fading back to the shadows.

This was a new and unexpected turn of events and one that could change everything in their master's plan. They had better report this and see if it would alter their agenda. With a look of silent agreement, the Twins snuck out of the hall and left to their bedroom to scry Galbatorix. Things were about to get very interesting!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. A new story that I might or might not continue depending on how my muse takes me. It was originally gonna be an "M"-rated one-shot but evolved into something else and I am rather pleased with the result. Don't forget to review and I'll be even happier and that might just mean more chapters.

Bye for now!

- Your Sporadic Author, _The Winter Wizard _


End file.
